


Разговор

by ilera



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera





	Разговор

— Этот засранец преспокойно живет себе в Лас-Вегасе и в ус не дышит, представляешь?  
— Не дует. И у него нет усов.  
— Ты не удивлен?  
— Удивился, если бы ты стал разговаривать на нормальном английском.  
— Заткнись, Эксли.  
На какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Каждый напоминал себе, что их достаточно покалечили отморозки преступного мира, чтобы самим устраивать драку. Эд полностью выздоровел, но Бад Уайт еще не мог передвигаться без палки, хотя и пытался это скрыть от проницательного взгляда бывшего коллеги. Нет, слишком многое они пережили, чтобы ссориться из-за внезапно ожившего сержанта Джека Винсеннеса.  
— Ты все знал, — наконец произнес Бад.  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Твое уродливое лицо ничуть не изменило выражение, когда я сообщил новость.  
— Неужели?  
— Мог бы и сообщить по старой дру... Знаешь, что? Вы оба последние мерзавцы, вот вы кто! Убирайся из моего дома, Эксли! И не смей хлопать дверью, Линн этого не любит.  
— Послушай, — примирительно поднял ладони Эд, — это была идея Джека. Он хотел остаться мертвым для всех.  
— Но не для тебя.  
— Тогда мы еще не были уверены, что ты не в сговоре с Дадли. И потом ты плохой актер, ты бы не смог сыграть траур с таким темпераментом.  
— Я тебе сейчас покажу траур! — Бад было приподнялся, но тут же упал обратно в кресло, громко чертыхнувшись.  
— Что я говорил, — кивнул Эд.  
— Ладно. Как вам это удалось?  
— Очень просто. Джек одел пуленепробиваемый жилет.  
— Нет.  
— Да.  
— Это слишком просто.  
— Я так и сказал.  
— Дадли бы заметил.  
— В отличие от тебя, Джек хороший актер. К тому же, он захватил из больницы пакет крови, которая в нужный момент выступила у него на рубашке.  
— И Дадли даже не проверил пульс?  
— А ты проверяешь сердцебиение у тех, кого застрелил практически в упор? Бедняга Джек, несколько недель отходил от синяков. Пуля чуть не прошла сквозь жилет, но ему повезло.  
— Я видел труп.  
— После вскрытия, не так ли? С уже изуродованным лицом.  
— Значит, никакие враги Винсеннеса не проникли в морг, чтобы изрезать его до неузнаваемости?  
— Странно, что ты поверил в эту детскую историю.  
— Док тоже в этом участвовал?  
— Разумеется, иначе не удалось бы подменить труп.  
— Зачем был нужен этот цирк?  
— Если бы мы не организовали исчезновение Джека, Дадли все равно бы его убил, чего ему совсем не хотелось. А так он обрел уверенность в своей безнаказанности и переключился на нас. Ты поглупел здесь, Бад. Не собираешься вернуться в полицию?  
— Я собираюсь приехать в Лас-Вегас и собственноручно задушить Винсеннеса!  
— Ты сейчас чуть не вынес мне барабанные перепонки. И будь добр, не размахивай ложкой у моего лица. Кстати, твой чай остыл.  
Когда Линн спустилась вниз, мужчины мирно беседовали. Только на стене виднелись бурые подтеки, а на полу лежали осколки разбитой чашки.


End file.
